sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Σκοτεινή Ενέργεια
Σκοτεινή Ενέργεια Dark Energy ]] ]] thumb|300px| [[Ενέργεια|Ενέργεια (φυσική οντότητα) Ακτινοβολία Ενέργεια (φυσικό μέγεθος) ---- Μηχανική Ενέργεια Κινητική Ενέργεια Δυναμική Ενέργεια Έργο Ελαστική Ενέργεια Δυναμικό Βαρυτική Ενέργεια Λαγρασιανή (Lagrangian) Χαμιλτονιανή (Hamiltonian) ---- Θερμική Ενέργεια Θερμότητα Εσωτερική Ενέργεια Ενθαλπία Ελεύθερη Ενέργεια Helmholtz Ελεύθερη Ενέργεια Gibbs Χημική Ενέργεια ---- Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Ενέργεια Ηλεκτρική Ενέργεια Μαγνητική Ενέργεια Ηλεκτρικό Δυναμικό Μαγνητικό Δυναμικό Ηλεκτρική Τάση Επαγωγική Τάση ---- Ιονίζουσα Ενέργεια Πυρηνική Ενέργεια Ενέργεια Μηδενικού Σημείου ---- Σκοτεινή Ενέργεια Big Bang ---- Αρχή Διατήρησης Ενέργειας Ισοδυναμία Μάζας - Ενέργειας 1ος θερμοδυναμικός Νόμος 2ος Θερμοδυναμικός Νόμος ---- Ενέργειες Ενεργειακές ΠηγέςΠεδία ---- Οικονομική Ενέργεια Χρήμα Φυσικός ΠόροςΕνεργειακή Παραγωγή Υδροηλεκτρικό Εργοστάσιο Ατμοηλεκτρικό Εργοστάσιο ---- Υπερβατικές Ενέργειες ]] - Είναι μία κοσμική Φυσική Οντότητα. Εισαγωγή Ακριβέστερα, είναι ένα υποθετικό είδος ενέργειας που ήλθε στο προσκήνιο στη δεκαετία του '90 και η οποία ευθύνεται για την ύπαρξη μίας απωστικής επίδρασης που αναγκάζει τα μέρη του σύμπαντος να απομακρύνονται. Θεωρείται ότι διατρέχει όλο το διάστημα και έχει αρνητική πίεση. Χαρακτηριστικές Ιδιότητες Σύμφωνα με τη θεωρία της Σχετικότητας, το αποτέλεσμα μιας τέτοιας αρνητικής πίεσης είναι ποιοτικά αντίστοιχο με μια δύναμη που δρα αντίθετα από την Βαρυτική Επίδραση σε μεγάλη (δηλ. συμπαντική) κλίμακα. Η σκοτεινή ενέργεια εμφανίζεται να είναι χωρίς μάζα και διαδίδεται ομοιόμορφα σε όλο το διάστημα όπου ενεργεί ως ένα είδος αντι-βαρύτητας, μιας απωστικής δύναμης που ωθεί το σύμπαν να διαχωρίζεται. Η θέσπιση της έγινε για να εξηγηθεί η αιφνιδιαστική ανακάλυψη ότι ο ρυθμός διαστολής του Σύμπαντος δεν επιβραδύνεται, όπως πίστευαν μέχρι τότε αλλά ειταχύνεται. Επίσης η ύπαρξη της οντότητας αυτής συνεισφέρει στον υπολογισμό του ανεξήγητου "ελλείματος" της συνολικής μάζας του. Ποσόστωση της Σκοτεινής Ενέργειας Σύμφωνα με τις τελευταίες εκτιμήσεις, η σκοτεινή ενέργεια αποτελεί το 75% του σύμπαντος και η σκοτεινή ύλη το 23%, ενώ η συνηθισμένη βαρυονική ύλη μαζί με την ενέργεια είναι η μειοψηφία, μόνο το 2 τοις εκατό. Πιθανές Μορφές Σκοτεινής Ενέργειας Δύο είναι οι προτεινόμενες μορφές της σκοτεινής ενέργειας. * Η ενέργεια κενού που προκύπτει από την εισαγωγή της κοσμολογικής σταθεράς (Λ), στις εξισώσεις του Einstein. Αυτή η σταθερά είναι ένας όρος που ο Einstein την είχε προσθέσει αρχικά στις εξισώσεις του για να εξισορροπήσει τη Βαρυτική Επίδραση, προκειμένου να διαμορφωθεί ένα στατικό Σύμπαν, όπως πρόβλεπαν τότε οι κοσμολόγοι. Αλλά όταν οι αστρονομικές παρατηρήσεις συνέκλιναν στο γεγονός ότι το Σύμπαν δεν είναι στατικό, την απέρριψε. Τα πρόσφατα μοντέλα που επανεισάγουν την Κοσμολογική Σταθερά εξηγούν καλά τα αποτελέσματα της σκοτεινής ενέργειας αλλά δεν εξηγούν τη Σκοτεινή Ύλη. Σύμφωνα με την θεωρία αυτή η "Σκοτεινή Ενέργεια" είναι μια ενέργεια με σταθερή πυκνότητα που πληρεί ομοιόμορφα τον Χώρο. * Η Πεμπτουσία, ένα δυναμικό πεδίο ενέργειας του οποίου η πυκνότητα μπορεί να μεταβάλλεται στο χώρο και το χρόνο. Ο διαχωρισμός μεταξύ των δύο εναλλακτικών αυτών μορφών απαιτεί μετρήσεις υψηλής ακριβείας για τη Διαστολή του Σύμπαντος ώστε να γίνει αντιληπτός ο τρόπος με τον οποίο η ταχύτητα της διαστολής μεταβάλλεται με τον χρόνο. Ο υπολογισμός αυτής της εξίσωσης είναι μια από τις μεγαλύτερες προσπάθειες της παρατηρησιακής Κοσμολογίας σήμερα. Θεωρίες Ενοποίησης Οι περισσότεροι επιστήμονες διακρίνουν σαφώς τη σκοτεινή ύλη και τη σκοτεινή ενέργεια επειδή φαίνονται να συμπεριφέρονται διαφορετικά. Η σκοτεινή ύλη αντίθετα με την "σκοτεινή ενέργεια" εμφανίζεται να έχει μάζα και να σχηματίζει γιγάντιες συγκεντρώσεις μάζας. (Επιπλέον, οι κοσμολόγοι αποδίδουν στην σκοτεινή ύλη την κύρια βαρυτική έλξη που διαδραμάτισε βασικό ρόλο στον σχηματισμό των γαλαξιών των αποτελούμενων από τη συνηθισμένη ύλη). Σε μία προσπάθεια θεωρητικής εξήγησης των δύο σκοτεινών οντοτήτων μερικοί ερευνητές διαπίστωσαν την πιθανότητα οι δύο αυτές να αποτελούν τις δύο όψεις μίας ενιαίας οντότητας (όπως π.χ. ηλεκτρισμός και μαγνητισμός). Ακολουθούν μερικές προτάσεις: Θεωρία Ενοποίησης του Scherrer Κατά την πρόταση του Scherrer η "Σκοτεινή Ενέργεια" είναι ένα βαθμωτό πεδίο, με σαφώς καθορισμένες αλλά περίπλοκες ιδιότητες. Σε αυτό το πλαίσιο, ένα πεδίο είναι μια φυσική οντότητα που κατέχει ενέργεια και πίεση που διαδίδεται μέσα σε όλο το Σύμπαν. Οι κοσμολόγοι επικαλέσθηκαν για πρώτη φορά τα βαθμωτά πεδία για να εξηγήσουν τον Κοσμικό Πληθωρισμό, μια περίοδο αμέσως μετά από τη Μεγάλη Έκρηξη στην οποία το Σύμπαν υποβάλλεται σε μια τεράστια διαστολή, με αποτέλεσμα το μέγεθος του να αυξηθεί δισεκατομμύρια δισεκατομμυρίων φορές σε χρόνο λιγότερο από ένα δευτερόλεπτο. "Το ενοποιητικό μοντέλο εξελίσσεται φυσιολογικά σε μια ενιαία οντότητα, όπου ομοιάζει με την σκοτεινή ύλη για μια στιγμή και έπειτα ομοιάζει με τη σκοτεινή ενέργεια", λέει ο Scherrer. "Όταν το κατάλαβα, σκέφθηκα, ας δούμε τι μπορούμε να κάνουμε με αυτό". Όταν ο Scherrer εξέτασε το μοντέλο του λεπτομερέστερα, διαπίστωσε ότι αποφεύγει πολλά από τα προβλήματα που έχουν δυσκολέψει τις προηγούμενες θεωρίες, που προσπαθούν να ενοποιήσουν τη Σκοτεινή Ύλη και τη Σκοτεινή Ενέργεια. Αν και το μοντέλο του Scherrer έχει αρκετά θετικά γνωρίσματα, έχει επίσης και μερικά μειονεκτήματα. Για κάποιο λόγο απαιτεί κάποιο ακραίο "ακριβή συντονισμό" για να δουλέψει. Ο φυσικός, επίσης, προειδοποιεί ότι θα χρειαστεί περισσότερη μελέτη για να προσδιοριστεί εάν η συμπεριφορά του μοντέλου είναι σύμφωνη με άλλες παρατηρήσεις. Επιπρόσθετα, δεν μπορεί να απαντήσει στο συμπτωτικό πρόβλημα: Γιατί ζούμε σε μια εποχή που στο Σύμπαν οι υπολογισμένες πυκνότητες για τη Σκοτεινή Ύλη και τη Σκοτεινή Ενέργεια είναι συγκρίσιμες. Οι επιστήμονες είναι καχύποπτοι για αυτή την σύμπτωση, γιατί υποθέτουν ότι υπάρχει κάτι το ξεχωριστό σε σχέση με τη σημερινή εποχή. Άλλες θεωρίες Ενοποίησης *Μια προσπάθεια να ενοποιηθεί η σκοτεινή ύλη και η σκοτεινή ενέργεια, που ονομάζεται μοντέλο αερίου Chaplygin, βασίζεται στην εργασία ενός Ρώσου φυσικού στη δεκαετία του '30. Αυτό παράγει ένα αρχικό στάδιο σαν τη σκοτεινή ύλη, που ακολουθείται από μια εξέλιξη προς τη σκοτεινή ενέργεια, αλλά έχει το πρόβλημα της εξήγησης της διαδικασίας του σχηματισμού των γαλαξιών. *Μια ενοποιημένη θεωρία, προτάθηκε στις αρχές του 2004 από το θεωρητικό φυσικό Nima Arkani-Hamed, του Πανεπιστημίου του Harvard, που εξηγεί τη σκοτεινή ύλη και τη σκοτεινή ενέργεια, ως δύο αναδυόμενες συμπεριφορές ενός αόρατου και πανταχού παρόντος ρευστού που το ονομάζουν "συμπύκνωμα φάντασμα" (ghost condensate). Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Σκοτεινή Ύλη * Μελανή Οπή * Αντιύλη Ελληνική Ιστογραφία *http://www.physics4u.gr/news/2004/scnews1531.html *http://www.physics4u.gr/news/2000/scnews143.html *http://www.focusmag.gr/articles/view-article.rx?oid=56190 *http://tech.pathfinder.gr/xpaths/x-science/106404.html *http://www.sciencenews.gr/articles.asp?Article_id=592 Αγγλική Βιβλιογραφία *Polar Magnetic Phenomena and Terrella Experiments, in The Norwegian Aurora Polaris Expedition 1902-1903 (publ. 1913, p.720 on 'dark matter') * Hot News for Cold Dark Matter * Most of Our Universe is Missing * [http://www.sciam.com/article.cfm?chanID=sa006&articleID=00008965-AF27-1E41-89E0809EC588EEDF David B. Cline, The Search for Dark Matter, in Scientific American, March 2003] Αγγλική Ιστογραφία *Hot dark matter *Dark matter Portal *G. Bertone, D. Hooper, and J. Silk, "Particle Dark Matter: Evidence, Candidates and Constraints" *Timothy J. Sumner, "Experimental Searches for Dark Matter" *"Dark matter comes out of the cold" *The Economist: Young solar systems are like cosmic snooker games, and the universe is flat *Scientists Find Missing Matter (Wired.com Feb 3rd 2005) *Astronomers find starless galaxy (BBC News [[23 February] 2005)] *Elliptical galaxies have dark matter halo as well *Dark matter History and More on Elliptical galaxies and the Mystery of dark matter *Recent papers on dark matter on arXiv.org *Feuerbacher, Björn and Ryan Scranton (2006). "Evidence for the Big Bang", FAQ at talkorigins.org. * In the Dark on Matter", Article by Talbott and Thornhill (2006) * Dark Matter, Dark Energy and Theory Category: Φυσικές Οντότητες Category: Κοσμολογία